La gema despersonalizadora
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Una gema llega al Palacio de Jade, es capaz de cambiar las personalidades de calquiera en un radio de veinte metros, nuestros amigos son víctimas de esto por un descuido, ahora Po y el maestro Shifu deberán revertir el efecto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Parte 1

**Hola... hace una semana, o creo que más, publiqué un nuevo capítulo de mi historia "En el Valle del Wing Chun", los invito a leerla. Hace mucho que tenía esta idea en la cabeza y la exploté, es cómo un capítulo de la serie, espero que les guste.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

 _El maestro Rhino miró al maestro Cocodrilo y al maestro Buey, ambos estaban un poco pensativos por lo que la coneja dijo, ella seguía con el brazo extendido con el yuan en su mano, Rhino se acuclilló y le cerró la mano._

 _—No, peleamos por honor —Rhino volvió a verlos, Cocodrilo y Buey sonrieron debido a que la iluminación había llegado a ellos de una forma muy brusca y directa. Los conejos se quedaron sorprendidos por ese acontecimiento. Tomó la bandera de las Hermanas Wu y la rompió de un rodillazo —. ¡Es hora de cambiar el curso!_

…

 _El gran estandarte adornaba la guarida, la cual estaba repleta de bandidos, cada uno de un clan o grupo diferente; desde jabalíes, lobos, aves y zorros. Al frente de ellos estaban las Wu, pero por delante de ellas estaba la líder de ojos de distinto color, azul y miel; Su Wu._

 _—Y con nuestras fuerzas combinadas podremos tomar el control de China aldea por aldea —exclamó la leopardesa orgullosa de sí, los bandidos alababan el plan, despertando en ellos el espíritu de ambición._

 _Las paredes retumbaron, todos volearon a ver a su lado derecho, la pared fue destruida y de ella salieron los tres maestros ahora decididos a hacer justicia para defender el honor._

 _—Se acabó el juego niños, de un bofetón volverán a prisión —dijo el maestro Rhino extendiendo el brazo izquierdo, su derecho a la altura de la costilla y colocándose en posición defensiva en "L" al igual que los otros. Su Wu los contempló con cierta calma mientras se cruzaba de brazos, se tocó su barbilla._

 _—Los peleadores callejeros —sacó las garras de su mano izquierda —, los vi pelear desde mi celda, ¿cuánto les paga el ejército imperial por arrestarnos?_

 _Cocodrilo rompió su posición desconcertado._

 _—¿Por qué todos creen que sólo hacemos las cosas por paga? —preguntó a sus compañeros._

 _—Porque es cierto —dijo Su abriendo los ojos para que pudieran verlos con más claridad._

— _No —Rhino dio un paso al frente con fuerza e imponencia resquebrajando una pequeñísima parte del suelo —, era cierto —los bandidos huyeron despavoridos de la guarida. Su aventó la mesa lejos de ella._

— _Hasta aquí llegaron las fuerzas combinadas —las tres sacaron sus garras —, ¡hermanas! —saltaron a dos metros de altura y unieron sus colas formando una gran ruleta imparable._

—Fue cuando después de un ingenio táctico, una piel impenetrable y un imparable poder, derrotaron a las malvadas hermanas Wu —Yang, Chen y Lam prestaban toda la atención posible a otra de las historias de su héroe favorito, los fideos aún humeaban, no llevaba mucho contándola —, el Consejo de Maestros se fundó a partir de su llegada a la ciudad de Gongmen, ¡convirtiéndose en los héroes más grandes de toda China! —finalizó el relato levantando la mano en señal de victoria.

—¡Whoa! —exclamaron al unísono emocionados con la historia.

—Lo sé, una buena historia acompañados de unos deliciosos fideos —tomó el plato y los sorbió despacio para poder saborear y extraer todo el jugo posible.

—Po —habló Lam —, ¿nunca has enfrentado a un ser tan poderoso, pero que sea pequeño? —preguntó con cierta inocencia.

—Combatir con Mantis no es fácil —mencionó recordando un poco los primeros días en el Palacio.

—¡Te escuché! —gritó desde el otro lado del restaurante, dónde se encontraban también Tigresa, Grulla, Mono y Víbora, Po rio nervioso.

—Bueno, también está Tong Fo.

—¿Pero algunos de ellos maneja magia? —preguntó ahora Chen, Po se carcajeó por la pregunta.

—No, ninguno de ellos.

—¡Uy así que chiste! —dijo Yang.

—Oigan, que no manejen o sepan magia, no quiere decir que sean malos, no, son fuertes oponentes de los cuales es una suerte escapar con vida.

Tigresa percibió unos aleteos, Zeng entró al restaurante casi sin aliento estrellándose contra el suelo, Mono se acercó y lo levantó.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Zeng? —preguntó Víbora.

—¡Problemas en el bosque! —gritó con fuerza, los furiosos y Po corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el puente dónde pasaban los comerciantes.

1

Dos gansos, cuatro cabras y un cerdo, quién iba a la cabeza, eran los encargados de transportar un cargamento, era una gran caja, que cómo se podía apreciar, era de un valor muy alto, miraban a sus alrededores vigilantes de que no hubiera problemas.

El puente que conectaba con el Valle de la Paz se encontraba a diez metros de ellos, el bosque de bambú podía ser confuso, puesto que sólo hay ciertas partes iluminadas por el sol. Lo demás estaba oculto por la gran sombra que acobijaba las grandes hectáreas verdes. Estaban en medio, casi al final del larguísimo y profundo bosque. De la nada salieron seis leopardos acorralándolos, los cuales estaban comandados por el maestro Junjie, el cual se carcajeaba triunfante.

—Amigos, no quiero causar inconvenientes —los animales se miraban entre sí y después al cargamento —, sólo denme esa caja y les aseguro que podrán irse sin ningún problema.

—¡No!, ¡este cargamento es muy importante que sea resguardado! —exclamó el cerdo, Junjie negó con la cabeza sonriendo con cinismo.

—Bueno, ustedes lo pidieron, ¡mis leopardos ataquen! —todos saltaron encima de ellos, pero de la nada fueron interceptados por los cinco y el guerrero dragón.

—Más vale que no les hagas daño Junjie —dijo Tigresa en posición defensiva. Junjie se carcajeó y volvió a ordenar el ataque mientras él se escabullía a robar la caja, la abrió y sacó una gran gema de rubí muy brillante, era más grande que su cabeza.

Po conectó una patada voladora mandándolo a volar a diez metros soltando la gema al aire.

—¡No dejen que la gema caiga! —gritó uno de los gansos, Po saltó y logró atraparla, los cargadores suspiraron aliviados, los leopardos fueron derrotados una vez más.

—¡Retirada! —gritó Junjie, ellos se fueron a un rumbo desconocido, los furiosos voltearon a ver la gema, era muy brillante.

—Gracias —habló el cerdo —, no sé qué hubiese pasado si no llegaran a tiempo.

—De nada, es nuestro deber —dijo Mono.

—¿A dónde se dirigen? —preguntó Grulla curioso

—Al Palacio de Jade —dijo una cabra, todos se sorprendieron por ello.

2

Shifu colocaba la gema encima de una base con sumo cuidado, los furiosos y Po seguían extrañados por esa gema, aún no les habían comentado nada.

—Maestro, ¿qué es lo que sucede con esa gema? —interrogó Víbora un poco impaciente.

—La gema despersonalizadora, bien… hace doscientos años, en el reino de Sook, el rey Lao tenía un comediante que le alegraba su monótona rutina —comenzó a narrar —, el comediante, era conocido cómo "el bufón", no sólo porque se limitaba a hacer chistes, sino que también era sometido a cosas que hacían reír al rey, cómo lanzarle fruta podrida, ponerle espinas en su asiento, etc. —Po hizo una mueca de dolor por eso último —. Harto de este tipo de injusticias, el comediante mezcló una gran gema que era capaz de cambiar personalidades con sólo dejarla caer en un punto fijo, abarcando así veinte metros, absorbía el alma y la intercambiaba por otra, el comediante intentaba hacer intercambio con el rey, pero algo salió mal.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ahora Mantis.

—No pudo controlar a que cuerpo se intercambiaría… sus almas fueron desprendidas y jamás se supo en dónde fueron a caer, el rey no sabía quién era y el reino desapareció poco tiempo después, dejando las ruinas.

—¿Se puede evitar? —expresó su duda Po.

—Sí, debe dejar caer la gema en el mismo lugar antes del anochecer, de lo contrario se quedaran así para siempre —los furiosos se espantaron por ello —, eso lo descubrieron tiempo después, por eso hay que ser precavidos.

—Bueno amigos, iré a preparar la comida —dijo Po para luego irse de ahí.

—Yo iré a meditar, mientras pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero con cuidado —dijo Shifu para también retirarse.

Mono se acercó más a la gema para apreciarla mejor.

—¿Pueden creer lo que esta gema puede hacer? —los cinco se atemorizaron por la tontería de su amigo.

—¡Mono cuidado! —gritó Mantis desesperado, Mono saltó alejándose de la base.

—Está bien, pero no te alteres Mantis, nada malo pasará —Zeng entró volando desesperado por llegar a tiempo para no ser reprendido por Shifu.

—¡Cuidado! —chocó contra la base sin que los demás se diesen cuenta.

—¡No! —gritaron todos al unísono, la gema cayó, una gran luz roja iluminó el _Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros_.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, no me considero bueno para la comedia, pero intentaré todo lo posible por hacer de esta historia algo graciosa, les pido de todo corazón que dejen sus reviews para alentarme a seguir creciendo. Nos vemos hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	2. Parte 2

**Hola, he regresado un poco más rápido de lo esperado o calculado, pero la verdad está idea me vuelve loco cada día y me incita a escribir únicamente de ella,estoy contento porque el fic a recibido buena aceptación, eso es una señal de que debo continuarlo, por lo tanto aquí está la segunda parte de está historia cómica, espero que las personalidades no les desagraden.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

El suelo retumbó, del techo cayó polvo que se había almacenado en una semana, Shifu rompió su meditación, miró hacia dónde se encontraba el _Salón_ , en su mente se imaginó lo peor, se levantó y corrió en dirección a dónde estaba la gema.

Las ollas se golpearon contra el suelo casi abollándose, los platos se rompieron y los cuchillos casi lo decapitan, estaba muy confundido, debía ir con el maestro Shifu.

1

El polvo se disipaba poco a poco, las siluetas de los cinco estaban en el suelo, aún no lograban distinguirse entre sí, parecía que la gema los cegó temporalmente.

Shifu abrió las puertas barriendo el polvo restante, su impresión creció al ver a los Cinco y Zeng completamente diferentes; sus ropas, sus gestos y… ¡su personalidad!

—Oh por Dios —dijo al aire preocupado por la situación.

—¿Quién grgrgayos es usted? —preguntó Mantis en un acento muy extraño y nasal, vestía una extraña prenda redonda en su cabeza, un pedazo de tela amarrado a su cuello y tenía un bigote fino y delgado.

—No puede ser, Mantis.

—Si me está hablando a mí, pergmítame decirgle que no me llamo Mantis… je m´apelle François Baptiste et suis français —a Shifu le empezaba a dar un tic en el ojo derecho debido a la personalidad que había tomado el cuerpo de su alumno.

De la nada saltó encima de él Mono tratando de conectar un golpe, pero Shifu fue más rápido y lo esquivó, vestía en su totalidad de verde, tenía plasmadas unas letras alrededor de las mangas, no era chino, ¡era coreano!, lo miraba con furia y frialdad. La situación se estaba saliendo de control, debía hacer algo, en cualquier momento podrían ocasionar un accidente.

—¡Tú rata blanca! —exclamó Mono a Shifu, él frunció el ceño molesto por el adjetivo —, yo, Jing-Wae te reto a un duelo por la adquisición de esta fortaleza enemiga.

—¿Eres un soldado? —Mono se echó a reír en el suelo de una forma cínica.

—Claro que no, ¡soy general de mi ejército!, los cuales no tardaran en venir —Shifu se golpeó la cara frustrado, era imposible de creer lo que la gema hizo, ¿pero quién fue el causante de toda la situación?

De repente sintió un siseo, pero era lento y un poco seductor, estaba detrás de él, tragó grueso, lo que venía a continuación no le iba a gustar para nada.

—Hola guapo, ¿cómo te llamas? —se arrastró y con su cola rosó sus labios, Shifu se sonrojó al punto de parecer un tomate, pero retrocedió evitando todo contacto con Víbora, la cual tenía una gran corona de rosas rojas, los labios pintados de un rojo carmesí y los párpados pintados de negro. Mantis se paralizó ante su presencia casi sacando la lengua embobado por ella.

—Señorita Víbora, le advierto que no permitiré este tipo de comportamientos conmigo —Víbora sacó su lengua y mojó sus labios tratando de seducirlo.

—Y eso que me gustan tipos mayores.

—¡Maestra Víbora compórtese! —gritó furioso, aún no lograba asimilar toda la situación, parecía una pesadilla.

—Mi nombre no es Víbora papi, es Lucía Escobar —Shifu apretó los puños impotente, trató de encontrar la gema, pero no estaba, ¡había desaparecido!

—Carnal, ¿buscabas esto? —preguntó Zeng, el cual vestía una camisa demasiado holgada y con una tela amarrada alrededor de la frente, tenía una daga en su ala derecha, Shifu arqueó una ceja confundido, en la izquierda tenía la gran gema.

—¡Zeng devuélvemela!

—Que nombre tan más pendejo es ese, mi nombre es Kevin Flores —en cualquier momento podría sufrir un ataque cardiaco, era demasiada tontería en una hora—, o me das todo lo que traigas o te filereo —no sabía qué tipo de lenguaje estaba hablando, pero ocasionaba que le doliera la cabeza.

—¡No le hagas daño a este hermoso! —Zeng dejó caer su daga, mientras Shifu tenía el rostro cubierto con su mano izquierda por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

—¡O mi jaina, eres bellísima!, ¿quieres rayarte conmigo? —Víbora le dio una bofetada, pero Zeng no se enojó, por alguna extraña razón no le había dolido el golpe —, tomaré eso cómo un sí.

Shifu tomó la gema sin que Zeng se diera cuenta y se alejó a pasos ligeros y muy silenciosos.

—Tú, el anciano que está ahí —habló alguien detrás de él con un timbre ronco cómo si le hubiesen desgarrado la garganta*. Se volteó y se dio cuenta de que era Grulla, vestía con un chaleco de una tela extraña color café y una camisa blanca con un sombrero cordobés negro*.

—¿Grulla?

—No sé de qué grulla hablas, mi nombre es Vito Scacchia extraño, y si me permites quiero llegar a esa belleza exótica —dijo señalando a Víbora, Shifu negó con la cabeza desconcertado.

—Adelante señor, no lo interrumpo —dijo siguiéndole el juego.

—Grazie Mille —Grulla continuó su andanza, Shifu se alejó de ahí dirigiéndose al lado izquierdo, con cuidado de no tirar la gema hasta que todos estuvieran juntos para poder revertir el efecto.

—Sólo espero que Po no haya sido víctima de esto —unos sonidos musicales sonaron atrás de él, suspiró derrotado, pues ya sabía de quién se trataba, dio la vuelta y se congeló por la imagen que tenía delante de sí.

Vestía una prenda entallada y larga hasta el tobillo de color roja; adornada con varios volantes en la falda como en las mangas*. Una rosa le adornaba la oreja derecha, ¡estaba maquillada!, y se podía decir que se veía bien. Tenía en las manos unos pedazos de madera amarrados entre los dedos, los cuales producían un interesante sonido musical.

—Hola pequeño hombrecillo —habló con un extraño acento que parecía que decía "efes" en lugar de "eses" —, has visto por aquí a mi rumba.

—No sé de qué me hablas Tigresa —sólo alcanzó a pronunciar esas palabras, pues aún estaba paralizado de la impresión.

—No sé de quién me hablas, mi nombre es Margarita Cortés, soy de Andalucía y tocó las castañuelas —dijo volviendo a tocar esos pedazos de madera.

—¡Maestro Shifu! —exclamó Po al ver detenido a su maestro, estaba comiendo un dumpling, pegándosele unas migajas, Tigresa miró al panda, el tiempo se detuvo para ella, una rumba sonó dentro de su cabeza, sonrió soñadoramente, Po se asombró al verla vestida así, ella se acercó hacia él danzando y agitando las castañuelas. Él la miraba con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo de ella.

—¡Olé!, ¡menudo hermoso que he encontrado! —exclamaron sus labios sonriendo, la quijada de Po se desencajó aún más.

—¿Qué? —gritó Shifu molesto por ese cumplido hacia Po —, ¡Tigresa!, digo Margarita, ¿qué rayos dices?

—Lo que siento por supuesto, y tú mi peludo osito —con su mano derecha acarició su barbilla y puso su dedos índice en sus labios —, eres demasiado adorable —Po enrojeció hasta el punto de parecer una olla de presión que en cualquier momento sacaría todo el humo.

Miró a su alrededor, todos excepto ellos tres se habían ido, corrió hacia afuera, estaban dispersándose por todo el Valle. Po se extrañó por eso y se acercó a él.

—¿Qué pasa maestro?

—Los demás se fueron, necesitamos encontrarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, sólo tenemos este día, si pasa, se quedarán así para siempre —Po miró al suelo pensativo.

—¡Soldados, vengan a mí! —gritó desde el techo del Salón Mono, después saltó hacia el bosque haciendo una voltereta y columpiándose entre los árboles de bambú.

—¿Ese era Mono? —preguntó de forma despistada Po.

—Sí, me temo que sí, Grulla, Mantis, Víbora y Zeng también cambiaron de personalidad, hay que traerlos de vuelta aquí.

—¿Sólo nosotros? —preguntó dudando de esa decisión.

—Así es, yo también estoy preocupado por ello panda —Tigresa pasó frente a ellos contoneando las cadera, Po tragó grueso y Shifu frunció el ceño.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas Tigresa? —preguntó con celos paternos, ella volteó a verlo indiferente.

—A la pequeña villa por supuesto, voy a ver qué hacéis aquí para divertiros, pero antes de ello —se acercó a Po y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha —, más tarde recibirás otros osito —Po puso su mano derecha en la mejilla, hipnotizado con el andar de la maestra, inconscientemente comenzó a sonreír.

—¡Panda elimina esa boba sonrisa de tu rostro!, bajemos al Valle a buscarlos, más tarde iremos por Mono —ordenó Shifu, Po volvió en sí y bajó a toda velocidad.

—Excelente, ahora con Shifu y el panda distraídos con la situación, podremos tomar el control y quitarle la gema de una manera más sencilla —hablaba desde el techo una pequeña figura encapuchada —, muy bien mis leopardos, vamos por el maestro Mono, el cual será de utilidad para derrotar al Guerrero Dragón y a Shifu —los siete saltaron hacia el bosque.

* * *

*Una remembranza a Vito Corleone, uno de los personajes principales de El Padrino de la saga de libros y películas "El Padrino".

*Intento de emular ropa típica italiana antigua.

*Traje típico de bailarina flamenca.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado está capirotada de culturas y países distintos, no busco ofender a nadie, sólo es un poco de comedia, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientas a seguir mejorando mi escritura y narrativa, también los invito a que echen un vistazo a mis otras historias, estoy seguro de que les gustaran.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	3. Parte 3

**¡He vuelto!, lamento ausentarme, pero debo obedecer a mi imaginación, y si ella está cansada debe descansar, es lo natural y lo que hace que la vida siga su curso cómo la conocemos. Debo decir que estoy contentísimo con la aceptación que a tenido está historia de parte de todos ustedes mis lectores, sus comentarios me animan a continuarla y terminarla, es cómo el cmbustible del motor que es mi mente. Pero bueno, para no alargar mucho esto aquí les presento la tercera parte de esta cómica historia (aclarando que es la primera vez que hago comedia).**

 **La canción que Tigresa canta es la siguiente:**

 **Montse Cortés- Río de Azúcar.**

 **Escuchenla y sienta la magia del momento. Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

Recorría todos los pasillos del Palacio, era inmenso, muy bien construido y elaborado, parecía sacado de un pergamino de leyendas, cada pilar, piso, muro y techo, con una impresionante belleza arquitectónica, ninguna palabra que saliera de sus labios podrían alcanzar a definir la magnificencia que sus ojos contemplaban. Las habitaciones a comparación, eran sencillas, pero de buen espacio para descansar y colocar todas las pertenencias del huésped.

El Durazno era hermoso, incluso se podía decir imponente, pues era enorme a comparación de ella, medía a lo mucho tres metros, parecía muy antiguo, sus duraznos se veían muy jugosos y deliciosos, su bello color daba indicio de aquella suposición. Cogió uno y le dio una mordida, su néctar le hechizó, de un bocado se lo comió, agarró uno tras otro, al punto de quedar llena. Siguió andando por los alrededores del Palacio, la mayoría de los trabajadores se le quedaban viendo hechizados, pues parecía muy seductora a comparación de otros días, pero se abofeteaban mentalmente ante esa idea, pues no podían siquiera decir algún improperio ante la maestra Víbora, debido a su cargo cómo protectora del Valle de la Paz y gran figura dentro de la historia contemporánea de China.

Sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía dio con la habitación de Shifu, sonrió encantada, pues estaba plagada de pinturas; retratos, batallas libradas, etc.

—Uh, con que mina de oro me he topado —se acercó a un retrato de él y lo beso fantaseando con poder hacerlo en la realidad —, juro por mi vida que me darás un beso hermoso guerrero.

Inspeccionó con más detenimiento el lugar; miró el buró, encima había dos velas, unos pergaminos cerrados y… ¡unos muñequitos de madera!, bueno, uno más bien parecía una cajita de madera.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿quién lo diría?, al señor le gustan estas cosas de niño —de pronto una idea surgió en su mente, sonrió con malicia, de que sacaría provecho de ese descubrimiento, era seguro que lo haría.

1

Se columpiaba entre las ramas de los troncos de bambú y los pinos aledaños, buscaba sin cesar, debía encontrar a su ejército, sentía la necesidad de reclamar esa fortaleza que era el Palacio cómo propiedad de la nación coreana. Había recorrido ya diez kilómetros y todavía no captaba señales de su ejército. Subió a la copa del pino más alto de los alrededores y gritó:

—¡Hombres!, ¿Están ahí? —el llamado se extendió por todos los rincones en dónde el eco pudo recorrer, algunas aves volaron, varias hojas se desprendieron de los árboles, pero ninguna respuesta se escuchó, volvió a gritar, el resultado fue el mismo. Bajó de la copa decepcionado y molesto consigo mismo, golpeó el tronco dejando la marca de sus nudillos, los cuales crujieron cuales panes tostados, pero poco le importó, estaba más preocupado por no encontrar o dar con el paradero de sus hombres que por su estado físico.

De los demás árboles bajaron seis leopardos de las nieves, él arrugó el entrecejo, cerró los puños por mero instinto, pues se sentía amenazado, no veía buenas cosas de la situación.

—¡Mi general! —exclamaron todos al unísono al mismo tiempo que se reverenciaban, Mono arqueó una ceja confundido, de su camisa sacó una espada mediana.

—Baje esa espada general Jing —dijo alguien a sus espaldas, se volteó aún con la espada empuñada en su mano derecha apuntándole a la cara. Vestía una capucha, la retiró revelando su identidad; anteojos, grandes orejas, pelaje naranja, era un zorro.

—¿Quién es usted?, ¿y cómo demonios sabe mi nombre? —Junjie rio por la pregunta.

—Soy el mayor Junjie —Mono bajó un poco su espada.

—¿Mayor Junjie? —preguntó incrédulo de la situación.

—El emperador Lee me envió a buscarlo —en cuanto oyó el nombre del emperador ocultó la espada de nuevo en su camisa e hizo una reverencia.

—Perdón por mi insensatez mayor Junjie —Junjie sonrió con malicia, ahora tenía al maestro Mono bajo su control sin haberse esforzado demasiado.

—¿Y a qué lo envió el emperador? —Junjie señaló el camino hacia el Palacio de Jade.

—Debemos reclamar esa fortaleza cómo nuestra.

—Es lo que yo pensaba hacer, que bueno que el emperador coincidió conmigo —sonrió feliz.

—¡Leopardos vamos hacia allá! —dio la orden y todos incluyendo Mono corrieron hacia el Palacio.

2

Todos los que pasaban miraban expectantes, impresionados, sus bocas formaban una perfecta "o", ella bailaba con una fluidez impresionante y el extraño vestido resaltaba con la luz del sol que parecía lanzar destellos. Las castañuelas armonizaban con el compás que los músicos tocaban, una extraña mezcla de sonidos que nunca en su vida hubieran imaginado que existían. Los clientes disfrutaban su comida al son de la melodía, la cual parecía despertar un ritmo en ellos.

—¿Esa es la maestra Tigresa? —preguntó el vendedor de manzanas, quién no podía dejar de verla, pues estaba hipnotizado.

Algunos de los músicos palmeaban al compás en el que Tigresa agitaba las castañuelas.

 _¡Ay que tiene tu cara!_

 _Tu cara tiene el aire_

 _De una mariposa blanca_

 _Que a las flores va a posarse_

Tenía una voz hermosa, nunca, ni en un millón de años habrían podido descubrir ese talento que la maestra "poseía", pues regularmente era muy introvertida con la mayor parte de la gente. Pero demostraba algo de su personalidad que jamás revelaría, no podían hacer otra cosa más que esperarse.

Entraban al restaurante del señor Ping con tal de verla y apreciarla, estaba abarrotado de clientes, algo nunca antes visto en la historia del restaurante.

 _Si quieres que venga y ría_

 _Que sorprenda al horizonte_

 _Tienes que llamar al son_

 _Que detrás se esconde_

 _Y cuando amanezca tu ve plata y cobre_

 _Y en el firmamento, un barco de flores_

 _Río de azúcar, ¿cuántas veces no ha pasado?_

 _Conversando con la luna_

 _Y estando los tres callados_

 _Sentadita en tu cintura_

El señor Ping preparaba y servía platos cada minuto que pasaba, no dejaban de entrar y salir clientes, ese día era el más feliz de toda su vida, las propinas serían inmensas, pero sentía lástima porque su hijo no estuviera ahí en ese preciso instante.

 _¡Ay que tiene tu cara!_

 _Tu cara tiene el aire_

 _De una mariposa blanca_

 _Que a las flores va a posarse_

Los comensales murmuraban entre sí, puesto que la maestra lucía aún más radiante que de costumbre, incluso podría decirse que se veía atractiva, algo impensable por ser una guerrera protectora del Valle y de toda China. Sólo podían aplaudir al ritmo.

 _Ya he visto el caballo negro_

 _Cómo atraviesa la noche_

 _De veras surcando el cielo mientras lo he montado_

 _Y hasta se esconde_

 _Acertado en mi patio cómo ave de mis rosales_

 _Se derrama en los tejados_

 _De pétalos en el aire_

 _Brilla con boca de aire_

 _Ir a las nubes_

 _Y el cielo se abre_

Danzaba por todo el restaurante contoneando las caderas con gracia y algo de sensualidad, el señor Ping lanzó una rosa, la cual Tigresa atrapó con su boca, dándole un toque de belleza exótica.

 _¡Ay que tiene tu cara!_

 _Tu cara tiene el aire_

 _De una mariposa blanca_

 _Que a las flores va a posarse_

Había llegado hace más de cinco minutos, pero aun así no pudo entrar, estaba paralizado, era muy bella, su corazón estaba latiendo a una velocidad inimaginable, sentía sus mejillas arder y sudaba con nerviosismo… Tigresa alcanzó a verlos y sonrió coquetamente, la canción estaba por finalizar, entonces giró cayendo sobre él, quién por instinto la atrapó en sus brazos tomándola de la espalda y cintura, acabando la melodía.

—Sois muy caballeresco osito mío —la mayoría de los comensales escupió su sopa al oír esas palabras salidas de la felina rayada.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron todos al unísono, incluyendo al señor Ping, Po rápidamente la levantó sonrojándose al punto de parecer un tomate. Tigresa lo tomó de la mano izquierda y salió del restaurante con él.

Caminaban por uno de los callejones menos transitados del Valle, Po estaba confundido, ¿a dónde lo llevaba?, y sobretodo, ¿para qué?

—Tigresa…

—Margarita —corrigió en menos de un segundo al panda.

—Bueno, Margarita, ¿a dónde me llevas? —preguntó nervioso un poco apenado por ir con ella tomado de la mano.

—A un lugar dónde podamos estar solo vos y yo, pues quiero mostrarte algo —Po tragó grueso por eso último.

Llegaron a un callejón que nunca antes había visto, las paredes eran completamente blancas, casi no llegaba la luz, cómo si se tratase de un túnel, incluso estaba encerrado, no parecía tener salida u otra entrada, se impresionó pro el descubrimiento, Tigresa lo soltó, Po volteó a verla con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ya que estamos completamente solos, puedo mostrarte algo —empezó a desabrocharse el vestido por la espalda, Po abrió la boca a más no poder, no podía reaccionar, quería decirle que se detuviera, pero sus sentidos no coordinaban, su cerebro nada más almacenaba las imágenes que seguían cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Qué… estás haciendo? —tartamudeaba, pues su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar más palabras.

—Demostrando lo que siento por ti —los ojos de Po se expandieron cómo dos platos, el vestido de Tigresa cayó revelando su verdadera naturaleza —, ¿te gusta? —Po no podía mover ni articular palabra alguna, inconsciente recorría todo el cuerpo de la felina —, no hace falta que me lo digas, también sientes lo mismo por mi Po, aunque trates de negarlo, tus ojos me lo dicen —acarició su cara con sus manos, Po empezó a sudar tembloroso. Unió sus labios con los de él en un profundo beso.

3

Pasaba el pincel por el gran lienzo, los demás ciudadanos se quedaban a contemplar la pintura del maestro Grulla quien vestía de una manera muy extraña, nunca antes vista por esos lugares.

La conejita estaba tranquila, siendo la modelo de su obra, sus ojos recorrían cada parte del lienzo, el ambiente y la niña, tenía que captar todos los detalles posibles, incluso debía ver dentro de su alma, para así plasmar su verdadera esencia. Mojaba el pincel, lo limpiaba y volvía a tomar pintura para poder abarcar buena parte de.

Después de unos veinte minutos terminó la pintura, mostrándola a todos mientras pronunciaba "voila", los ciudadanos estallaron en aplausos y ovaciones para el maestro, después se lo mostró a la niña, quien quedó maravillada, pues nunca se hubiese imaginado ser tan bonita.

—Grazie mille ragazza —la niña arqueó una ceja confundida por el lenguaje que utilizó —, muchas gracias.

—Gracias a usted maestro Grulla por hacerme bonita.

—Soy Vito y no hay de qué chiquilla, fue un placer.

Miró a los demás, todos los ciudadanos desviaron la mirada.

—¿Alguien más quiere ser pintado? —todos levantaron las manos al unísono.

4

Daba golpes con el bastón a los tres cerdos, los demás gritaban apoyándolo e impresionados por la buena paliza que les estaba dando a los bandidos, para ser un ganso era bastante agresivo, terminó por romperse el bastón de bambú.

—¡Nos rendimos! —gritó el mayor y salieron de ahí despavoridos, dejando un camino de sangre a su paso.

Todos celebraron la victoria y la huida de los cerdos.

—Gracias Zeng —agradeció el comerciante de joyería, sin embargo el ganso sonrió cómplice.

—¿Quién les dijo que los ayudé? —todos los mercaderes se vieron confusos.

—Caiganle con todo lo que traigan carnales si no quieren que los navajeé —dijo sacando su daga y apuntándole a cada uno con ella, temerosos depositaban todo lo que podían en la bolsa roja —. Excelente, a este paso, la bella jaina caerá rendida ante el Kevin Flores.

Los comerciantes no podían hacer nada más que depositarle la joyería con la cual sobrevivían a diario.

—¿Qué te pasó Zeng? —preguntó otro de los mercaderes.

—¡Con una chingada!—gritó furioso —, ¡que yo no tengo un nombre tan marica!, mi nombre es Kevin Flores —los mercaderes dejaron de murmuran y continuaron llenando su bolsa.

5

Sólo contemplaba la rosa, tratando de hallar una esencia única en ella, pero era inútil, llevaba ahí más de treinta minutos, pero para su desgracia, su mente estaba seca de ideas, no podría hacer nada para remediarlo, al menos que la viera una vez más.

—¿Pogr que es tan difícil escgribigrle algo a esa hegrmosugra de hembgra? —pero todo su alrededor se oscureció al ser atrapado en una bolsita de fibra de pino por Shifu —. ¡Sáqueme de aquí.

—Faltan cinco —dijo victorioso alejándose de ahí en busca de Po.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los invito a que lean mis otras historias, se que les gustarán, ya no tengo más que agregar... nos vemos hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	4. Parte 4

**Hola, he regresado después de tiempo (mi imaginación se durmió durante un rato), pero bueno, lo importante es que ya despertó y es hora de traerles el nuevo capítulo de este fic (el cuál es mi primera comedia). Me alegra que les haya gustado, por eso me apuro a terminar esta historia, pero es difícil cuando estás demasiado seco de ideas.**

 **Para aclarar, en el canon de la serie, los personajes cantan, no tiene que ser los principales (a excepción de Po, y Tigresa en el capítulo 2), por eso decidi impregnarles este toque... que por lo visto si les agradó, eso me dan animos para continuar.**

 **Bueno sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

Las puertas del Salón se abrieron abruptamente por una patada voladora de Mono, los leopardos entraron junto con Junjie. Los trabajadores encargados de cuidar el Palacio lanzaban las flechas que podían disparar con las ballestas, a los leopardos y Mono no les fue difícil vencerlos, amordazarlos y atarlos a un pilar del salón. Tomaban armas que les serían de gran utilidad para derrotar a los Cinco Furiosos, el Guerrero Dragón y a Shifu.

—Necesitaremos unas siete armas, y el rollo de invisibilidad —Junjie al decir esto se acercó a la repisa dónde se encontraban los mil rollos del wu shu, saltó hacia la última repisa y bajó un pergamino rosa. Todos arquearon una ceja confundidos por el extraño pergamino.

—¿Qué es ese pergamino, mayor? —preguntó Mono curioso.

—Es el rollo que te da la capacidad de volverte invisible zopenco.

—Perdone mi ignorancia mayor Junjie —Junjie lo abrió extendiéndolo por todo el suelo, medía dos metros de largo.

Todos formaron un círculo para poder apreciar mejor el contenido del pergamino, desde ilustraciones hechas por el maestro Oogway hasta los pasos a seguir para poder completar la técnica.

—Esto es lo que haremos para poder atraparlos y cuando eso ocurra, ¡el Palacio de Jade finalmente será mío!

—Dirá del emperador mayor, ¿no? —Junjie rodó los ojos harto de tener que seguirle el juego para poder vencerlos más fácilmente.

—Sí, quise decir eso… ahora acérquense para poder contarles la estrategia para poder vencer y sin que nadie pueda derrotarnos —volvieron a cerrar el círculo para escuchar atentamente las palabras que salían de la boca de Junjie.

—Para poder hacerlo sin mucha dificultad deberán reclutar a algunas personas que pueden hacer más fácil la operación —los leopardos y Mono se vieron entre sí confundidos.

1

Recorría cada uno de los callejones en busca del maestro Shifu, llevando consigo la cajita de madera en su cola, pero no lograba dar con él, los ciudadanos clavaban sus miradas en ella, pues irradiaba sensualidad al caminar, lo cual era muy extraño. Su pequeño estómago gruñó, no había comido nada desde la tarde, caminaba buscando algún lugar o puesto de comida.

Una pequeña esencia se hizo presente en su nariz, el olor era delicioso, se le hacía agua a la boca, siguió el rastro hasta llegar al restaurante de fideos del señor Ping, lagunas mesas estaban desocupadas, tomó la más cercana a la cocina… el señor Ping salió de inmediato a tomar la orden.

—¿Qué se le ofrece maestra Víbora?

—Tengo mucha hambre, pero usted se ve muy conocedor, ¿qué me recomienda? —el señor Ping la miró extrañado, era muy raro verla tan maquillada a la maestra, algo raro estaba ocurriendo, primero la maestra Tigresa cantaba y está enamorada de su hijo y ahora esto.

—Pues mi sopa de ingrediente secreto —Víbora sonrió ladinamente, su instinto volvía despertar, el lívido incrementaba.

—Suena misteriosa y algo excitante por su nombre —el señor Ping abrió los ojos al punto que parecían salírsele de las cuencas, tragó grueso.

—En unos minutos estará lista —dijo nervioso para luego irse a la cocina, mientras Víbora reía divertida.

Miraba hacia afuera, tratando de encontrar a Shifu, pero fue inútil, parecía haber desaparecido, contempló aún más la cajita, ¿por qué le gustaban estás cosas a Shifu?, esa pregunta rondó en su mente durante breve tiempo, ¿qué tenía de especial?, pero era algo importante para estar en su buró.

—Aquí tiene maestra Víbora —habló el señor Ping dejando el plato de fideos frente a ella.

—Soy Lucía Escobar —el señor Ping arqueó una ceja confundido, pero le llamó más la atención la cajita que tenía en su cola.

—¿Qué ese no es el juguete del maestro Shifu? —ella asintió contra todo pronóstico.

—¿Usted sabe por qué le gusta tanto?

—Porque es la caja en la cual se oculta el maestro Yao, quién es su héroe —respondió cortésmente disipando la duda de la maestra. Ella ensanchó una amplia sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por él.

—¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera? —preguntó con cierta preocupación, la serpiente despertó de su breve trance.

—Nada —dijo en un intento de rectificar su error.

—Bueno, me retiro, si necesita alguna otra cosa puede hablarme —dijo para luego retirarse.

2

Cortaron el intenso beso, sus labios se despegaron lentamente, dejando tras de sí un fino hilo de saliva que los unía. Po no sabía cómo reaccionar, seguía paralizado. Tigresa sonreía con coquetería y felicidad genuina.

—¿Te gustó? —Po asintió de manera inconsciente.

Había observado toda la escena desde el techo de esa vieja casa ubicada a espaldas de ellos, tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, su oreja sufría un pequeño espasmo, parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco, su "hija" había cruzado la línea en ese sentido, era hora de actuar.

—¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos? —exclamó Shifu molesto, al oír su voz y notar su presencia, ambos se separaron rápidamente muy avergonzados; Tigresa se cubrió con el vestido y Po logró despertar del trance al cual Tigresa lo indujo.

—Ma… ma… ¡maestro Shifu!, no es lo que usted cree —tartamudeaba nervioso y muy sonrojado el oso.

—¿Entonces qué debo creer? —preguntó por la estúpida respuesta del panda.

—Pues… —no tenía ninguna excusa, pues era pésimo mintiendo, pero de la nada apareció Tigresa frente a él, ya se había vestido, le daba la espalda, él y Shifu se confundieron por la acción de la felina.

—En el amor, las explicaciones sobran —dijo defendiéndolo, la boca de Shifu, al igual que la de Po, se abrió cómo si de un plato se tratase —. ¿Verdad Po? —preguntó mirándolo, pero el agachó la mirada —, ¿Po? —preguntó con cierta desilusión en su voz.

El oso suspiró un poco fastidiado por lo acontecido y fue cuando habló:

—Tigresa —ella frunció el ceño por el nombre que mencionó —, digo, Margarita —corrigió rectificando el error —, es algo increíble que te guste, y créeme, es algo muy sorprendente —los ojos de ella poco a poco decayeron —, pero debo ser sincero, yo no te quiero de la misma forma que tú a mí —algo dentro de él se quebró por alguna extraña razón —, espero que lo entiendas.

—Sí así lo crees tú —su voz se quebró y unos sollozos se hicieron presentes, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, algo que nunca habían presenciado de Tigresa —, ¡jamás vuelvas a buscarme! —y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando tras de sí un rastro de llanto y dolor, Po se sintió cómo la pero basura del mundo.

—Qué extraño —fue lo único que alcanzó a atinar.

—No puede ser —al pronunciar esas tres palabras Po volteó a verlo confundido.

—¿Qué pasa maestro?

—Se me olvidó mencionarles algo clave en este asunto —la duda de Po creció más.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La gema adopta las personalidades de los deseos más profundos de la persona, no es al azar, dependiendo de qué tan grande sea el deseo, se materializa en una personalidad, tu otro yo, el que está oculto en el inmenso abismo de tu mente —la mente de Po se iluminó al terminar la explicación.

—Eso quiere decir que Tigresa… —Shifu arrugó el entrecejo ante la conjetura que el oso iba a expresar.

—¡No panda!, ¡eso no quiere decir nada! —gritó molesto —, ahora debemos ir por ella y los que faltan, ya capturé a Mantis.

—¿Enserio?, ¿dónde está? —Shifu señaló el pequeño costal que estaba amarrado a su cintura.

—Bien, sigamos —dictó Shifu, pero de repente miles de cuerdas salieron de las cuatro casas alrededor, atándolos al instante —. ¿Qué rayos significa esto?

—Hay Shifu, me sorprende que tú y el panda panzón caigan con este truco tan viejo —dijo Junjie saltando hacia ellos, el pequeño costal se rompió dejando salir a Mantis, el cual les escupió y se fue de ahí.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora Junjie? —preguntó molesto Shifu sin poder desatarse.

—Lo mismo que he anhelado desde hace tiempo —Junjie comenzó a reírse —, por suerte tus alumnos están dispersos y Mono de mi lado, nada podrá salir mal —Po logró contemplar tres leopardos.

—Oye Junjie,¿ y qué pasó con tus otros secuaces? —preguntó Po algo molesto.

—Fueron a reclutar a más para poder efectuar este plan.

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya Junjie! —exclamó Shifu impotente.

—Ahora ustedes caerán, ¡y entonces el Palacio de Jade será mío!

3

Había terminado de pintar a más de cincuenta personas, la inspiración logró brotar después de eso. El último bastidor que le quedaba lo utilizaría para plasmarla a ella. Sólo miraba al horizonte si percatarse quién caminaba delante de él.

Chocaron los tres, se derramaron los colores y pinceles, las joyas y la pluma con la boina. Los tres se vieron enfadados.

—¿Qué te pasa pendejo? —gritó Zeng al ver sus joyas derramadas.

—Che potrebbe dirti che ti —dijo Grulla igual de enfadado.

—Pour vous, je peux leur dire d'aller en enfer —Zeng se hartó y sacó su navaja.

—Lo resolveremos a la antigua, el primero en caer morirá —sentenció, los tres se colocaron en posición de combate, listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

4

Había terminado, estaba muy satisfecha, pero algo olvidó, lo más importante a la hora de pisar un restaurante… ¡dinero para pagar!… estaba en problemas, necesitaba alguna manera de solucionarlo, correr sólo lo agravaría.

—¿Ya está lista para pagar? —preguntó el señor Ping sacándola abruptamente de su trance.

—Este… pues, verá… —él arrugó el entrecejo, entonces una idea cruzó por su mente.

—¿Qué le parece si en cambió hago todo lo que usted quiere? —propuso en un tono sensual y ladino, el señor Ping le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Trato hecho.

Lavaba los miles de platos que le pasaban, ella estaba muy molesta por ello.

—¡A esto no me refería! —gritó con rabia e impotencia.

—Silencio maestra, que todavía faltan cincuenta y los necesitamos.

—Ya voy.

5

Lloraba en una esquina oculta en un callejón, su alma estaba deshecha, no había forma de reconstruir su espíritu. El panda le había roto el corazón, pero ella notó que lo que dijo era falso, había un motivo para decirle esas cosas, ¿pero cuál era?

—Maestra Tigresa —habló un leopardo arriba del techo de la esquina dónde ella se encontraba.

—¡Qué soy Margarita Cortés!

—Bueno, Margarita, el Guerrero Dragón está secuestrado, y usted es su última esperanza —el rostro se le iluminó.

—¿Dónde está?

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se que es corto, pero es todo lo que mi imaginación pudo dar, pero antes de que se me pase el siguien capítulo es el final, así que esperenlo por que en cualquier momento puedo publicarlo, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios, los cuales me alientas a seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	5. Parte 5

**Da otro sorbo a la taza de café, sus ojeras profundas son muestra del desgaste físico y psicológico que ha sufrido, pero eso a él no lo importa, puesto que lo que quiere es terminar su obra maestra, sigue tecleando la máquina, las letras se plasman en la hoja, sonríe cómo un loco, tres renglones más y habrá acabado.**

 **Retira la hoja, lee de principio a fin, entonces lo ve, se tragó una letra.**

 **-!No¡ -golpea su cabeza contra el escritorio decepcionado.**

 **Bueno, por fin después de dos meses, he acabado este capítulo que todos los días me causaba dolor no poder terminarlo, pero está ante ustedes, recien salido del horno, espero lo disfruten. Cabe aclarar que según el canon de la serie, se puede cantar, casi todos los personajes lo han hecho... Tigresa no fue muy bien recibida en su primera canción (y no los culpo fue un asco), pero eso no quiere decir que tiene que quitarle el mérito, por eso hice así al personaje, una parte por mi amor que tengo por el flamenco y otra parte por la idea de hacer a una Tigresa "hembra", ósea de las que sufren por algo tan "mísero" cómo el amor, que no teme expresar sus sentimientos, etc. Bueno sólo fue una remembranza**

 **Un aviso, lean hasta el final, pues les tengo una sorpresa.**

 **Las canciones que suenan son la siguientes:  
**

 **1.- CAPOEIRA 2/ instrumental.**

 **2.- Montse Cortés- Hiere.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

Estaban ubicados a la entrada del Valle. Llegaron más rápido de lo esperado, incluso rompiendo ciertas expectativas, formaban casi un ejército, eran veinte individuos contándolos a ellos tres. Bufaba molesto por regresar ahí, pero ya no tiempo para lamentarse, era hora de actuar, pero seguía inconforme con algo.

—Haber explíquenme una cosa —los leopardos estaban atentos a las preguntas —, ¿para qué quiere Junjie que detengamos a los cinco furiosos por lo menos hasta que anochezca?

—Sí señor Temutai… porque así ellos se quedaran, con las personalidades que la gema les asigno, en ese estado para siempre, con eso ya no representarían problemas para nadie —explicó el leopardo de las nieves.

—Bien, pero entonces, ¿qué hace el aquí? —señaló a Mono, que estaba justo a un lado de él, el leopardo se acercó a Temutai y le susurró al oído:

—Él cree que es un general y que nosotros somos su ejército, el maestro Junjie le hizo creer que es mayor y por eso le puede ordenar que hacer, está de nuestro lado por ahora.

—Bien, ¿ahora qué sigue? —preguntó un poco impaciente.

—Capturar a los demás y llevarlos a la plaza principal.

—Bueno, ya oyeron guerreros, ¡en marcha! —ordenó y así entraron al Valle.

1

La pila de platos limpios lograba tocar el pequeño techo del local, no era un trabajo sencillo, y mucho menos con el exigente señor Ping a un lado viéndole una mancha cada vez que acaba de limpiar un plato. Estaba exhausta y molesta, pero había aprendido una valiosa lección, y nadie se la quitaría de la mente:

—Lucía, no puedes seducir a todos los hombres con los que convivas —se repetía mentalmente al ver su mejor técnica fracasar rotundamente. El señor Ping atendía algunas mesas, mientras eso ocurría detenía su actividad para tomar un respiro.

—Oiga maestra Víbora —habló alguien en tono de susurro desde arriba de la barda, ella frunció el ceño molesta y miró hacia arriba, era un leopardo de las nieves.

—Soy Lucía —respondió al llamado en el mismo tono susurrante, el leopardo se abofeteó mentalmente.

—Claro señorita Lucía… tengo algo que decirle, son malas noticias —Víbora tomó interés en la última oración,

—¿Qué pasa?

—El maestro Shifu está en problemas, lo han secuestrado.

—¿Secuestraron a mi amado? —el leopardo se confundió pero asintió de todas formas.

—Dijo que viniera con usted, es su única esperanza para salir ileso de la situación —una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella. Miles de escenas inundaron su mente; ambientes que posiblemente se harían realidad al rescatarlo… En una Shifu agradecido por el hecho, le pide matrimonio, ella se lanza sobre él besándolo con pasión y él sonríe… en otra adoptan un hijo los dos y se mudan a una cabaña en las montañas, dónde viven en base a su cosechas y se besan bajo la luna llena en la colina.

—Señorita Lucía —habló el leopardo tratando de despertarla de su trance. Víbora tomó la cajita de madera y salió de ahí, empujando al señor Ping en el proceso, haciéndolo caer en la sopa que recién le había dado a los clientes de esa mesa.

—¡Maestra Víbora! —gritó tratando de detenerla, pero fue en vano, ella salió del restaurante a una velocidad nunca antes vista, se limpió la sopa y recogió los platos —. En un momento les traigo otros —dijo a sus clientes para que no se disgustaran —. La próxima vez que venga maestra, se le cobrará al doble por un plato de sopa —dictó para luego entrar a la fachada por dos platos más.

2

Había logrado zafarse de la pelea, su tamaño era una ventaja en muchas ocasiones, no pretendía perder el tiempo de esa manera tan absurda, no, usaría la situación a su favor, mientras los dos estaban ocupados en un conflicto infantil, él iría a buscarla, y al encontrarla podría conquistarla más fácilmente.

Caminaba por todos los rincones del Valle tratando de encontrarla, la gente casi lo pisaba en su andanza, al ser tan diminuto no imaginaban que recorriera las calles. Pasando el restaurante del señor Ping logró divisar su cola, corrió hacia ella lo más rápido posible, pero a mitad de su andanza la decepción hizo acto de presencia, pues junto a ella vio un leopardo de las nieves, su tono verde cambió a rojizo, el cólera se apoderó de él, los celos despertaron su lado violento y asesino. Tiro su boina mostrando cuanta rabia tenía.

—Bueno bella flogr invegrnal, si he de luchagr pogr ti, el greto he de aceptagr, el poeta a muegrto en este pgreciso instante, ahogra grenace el guegrregro que yacía dogrimido.

3

La pelea era "dura", ninguna lograba conectar un golpe, llevaban más de veinte minutos, tenían excelentes reflejos, Zeng se abalanzaba sobre Grulla con su bastón, pero él giraba sobre su eje esquivando el ataque.

Los aldeanos mantenían su distancia para poder ver y no recibir daño alguno, los susurros se hacían presentes: "¿Por qué están peleando?", "¿Dónde estará el maestro Shifu?", "¿Quién ganará?", "¿Dónde quedó el maestro Mantis?"

—¡Oigan ustedes! —una imponente voz rompió el ambiente de tajo, provenía del lado sur, justo por la entrada del Valle. Todos volearon por reflejo al dueño de aquella voz; dos metros sesenta, complexión robusta y musculosa, cuernos de medio metro cada uno. Ninguno de los maestros sabía quién era, pero cualquiera podría atemorizarse debido a su tamaño monstruoso.

Los dos lo examinaban de arriba abajo, era casi colosal, podría partirlos a la mitad con un solo golpe en el cráneo. El cuerpo de Zeng comenzó a retroceder de forma inconsciente.

—¡Tomen las joyas y atrápenlos! —ordenó, entonces los bueyes empezaron a agarrar las joyas que estaban dispersas por el suelo, Zeng sólo miraba cómo su esfuerzo era aprovechado por alguien que no batalló.

—¡Oye pendejo!, ¿quién te crees que eres para tomar lo que mi esfuerzo consiguió? —exclamó molesto Zeng. El titán agachó la cabeza para verlo, al notar su tamaño aún más pequeño soltó una carcajada burlesca.

—Escucha hombrecillo debilucho, no tienes nada que hacer contra Temutai —se levantó para luego exclamar de forma sonora —, ¡rey guerrero de los Qi Dan!

—¿Oh enserio? —preguntó de forma cínica Zeng, Temutai arrugó el entrecejo, Mono arqueó una ceja, Grulla sólo contemplaba expectante.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —cuestionó molesto —, porque puedo mandarte a volar hasta el otro lado de China.

—Lo que más me emputa de pendejos cómo tú — es percibió un "oh", todos voltearon a verse confundidos —, es que creen que por su tamaño son invencibles —, agarró el bastón con una rapidez nunca antes vista en él, golpeó a Temutai en la cien y lo noqueó, algo que los qi dan no se esperaban, todos embistieron contra él, Grulla fue derribado por varios, pero él pudo detenerlos sin mucho esfuerzo. Los leopardos no podían detenerse por algo así.

—General le toca detenerlos, iremos a poner al mayor al tanto de la situación —Mono asintió.

—Claro vayan, venceré a estos sujetos con mucha facilidad que en menos de cinco minutos estaré con ustedes —los leopardos saltaron a través de los techos para llegar con Junjie.

Los bueyes estaban regados por todos lados, en puestos, ventanas, el suelo en su mayoría, los dos plumíferos estaban pegados espalda con espalda, se vieron mutuamente y rieron por la gran hazaña, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar de todos los aldeanos.

—¡No canten victoria! —exclamó Mono en posición de ataque —, lamentaran haber derrotado al gran Temutai —las aves asintieron incitándolo al combate. Los aldeanos expandieron sus ojos a más no poder, pues el resultado era incierto y eso lo hacía más emocionante.

4

Llevaban más de treinta minutos escuchando un largo discurso de Junjie sobre su presunta victoria y que es lo que les haría una vez acabado el día, debían apurarse, faltaba una hora y media para que acabará el día, el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte. Junjei tenía la gema en su mano izquierda, la apreciaba, la tocaba y admiraba.

—Es increíble lo que esta gema puede hacer, nunca en mi vida podría imaginar esas personalidades para tus estudiantes Shifu —se echó a reír por la situación —. Pero bueno, saborearé cada minuto que pasa, pues falta poco para que el sol se oculte, ya estás acabado Shifu.

—No te saldrás con la tuya Junjie —dijo impotente, pues no podía hacer mucho.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —preguntó Po.

—No pensaba contarlo, pues quería que ustedes fueran testigos de ello, pero viendo su pronta derrota, con gusto el concederé ese deseo —sacó de sus mangas dos pergaminos, Shifu alcanzó a leer las letras que tenían inscritas en el largo, empezó a temer lo peor.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo Junjie, no tienes idea de lo que puedes desatar —Po miró a Shifu con cierta incredulidad.

—Claro que lo sé Shifu, por eso lo hago.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende maestro Shifu? —interrogó desesperado por la respuesta.

—Trata de despertar al antiguo ejército que combatió en la montaña de los lamentos, con ese rollo puede comunicarse con ellos al más allá… eso quiere decir que tendrá un ejército indestructible a su poder, y el otro rollo logra hacer invisible a todo aquel individuo que él desee, ¡debemos detenerlo!

—Que listo eres Shifu, veo que tal vez Oogway si tuvo razón, pero eso ya no importa —soltó otra sonora carcajada.

El sonar característico de dos pedazos de madera chocar captaron la atención de los tres individuos, quienes voltearon a su derecha para notar quién estaba llegando, era Tigresa acompañada de uno de los secuaces de Junjie, se le notaban las marcas de las lágrimas, Po sintió cómo si fuese atravesado por una bala de cañón.

—Oh, qué bueno que ya llegó maestra Tigresa —dijo Junjie acercándose a ella.

—Soy Margarita —corrigió algo molesta.

—Bueno, Margarita, ¿acaso te preguntaste porque te trajeron hasta aquí? —ella asintió con firmeza y seguridad.

—Porque Po está en problemas y necesita me ayuda —Junjie sonrió maquiavélico.

—Exacto, entonces para poder asegurar su bienestar usted deberá…

—Pero de caminó acá rectifiqué mi decisión —habló cortando el dialogo de Junjie quién la miró confundido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un ingrato, hipócrita y mentecato —Shifu no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada por el comentario que su hija dijo, Po lo miró con cierta molestia.

—Pero no quiere…

—¡Qué no!, me harté de tratar de hacerlo comprender que lo amo —Po tragó grueso ante eso, pero ella tenía razón, eso lo angustiaba y entristecía a la vez, puesto que ella no era Tigresa, era sólo un reflejo de ella, pero no la real.

De la nada saltó Víbora por encima de ella posicionándose frente a Shifu, de inmediato él notó que ella traía su preciada caja del maestro Yao, una escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Mi figura del maestro Yao —Víbora sonrió cómplice, su objetivo estaba a punto de concretarse —, Víbora, digo Lucía, no vayas a cometer una tontería —Junjie se burló.

—Había olvidado tu fanatismo por el maestro Yao Shifu, no has madurado aún —le quitó la cajita a Víbora, ella reptó molesta por eso.

—Tranquila señorita, no nos adelantemos a algo que no tendrá solución… si quieres la cajita y a Shifu suelto, deberás demostrarlo —incitó sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Cómo?

—Como usted es bailarina, baile, y mis leopardos y yo decidiremos sí su esfuerzo valió la pena —Víbora miró a Shifu, él desvió la mirada para evitar el contacto.

—Esto lo hago por ti hermoso —de la nada los músicos, los cuáles acompañaron a Tigresa una hora antes, aparecieron de manera misteriosa y sin ninguna explicación lógica.

—Usted indique señorita —dijo el líder, el cuál era un ganso que tocaba la guitarra.

—Bueno, si insisten, venga para indicarle que canción quiero que ejecuten —el ganso se acercó y Víbora le susurró algo tan inaudible que incluso Tigresa no pudo captar, el ganso asintió y regresó a su lugar y les dio instrucciones a los demás músicos.

Las cuerdas de las guitarras comenzaron a sonar, la percusión hacia un compás que ocasionaba que todas las vibraciones del cuerpo se mezclaran con el ritmo de la melodía, era un sonar exótico y algo desconocido.

Víbora se arrastraba por todo el suelo, girando sobre sí misma, tenía una gran flexibilidad, eso debía admitirse, Tigresa estaba impresionada por esa muestra, parecía que estaba luchando contra un fantasma, pero era la esencia de la danza, pasaba por los presentes, especialmente con Shifu a quién regalaba un roce de su cola, algo que a Po le causaba gracia por el enrojecimiento que no tardaba en hacer acto de presencia en su maestro.

Los aldeanos fueron llegando conforme el ritmo de la música alcanzaba a acaparar todos los rincones del Valle, estaban maravillados con la maestra Víbora, ella sacó un listón que nadie supo de dónde y lo agitaba, rodeando toda su escamosa piel y haciendo figuras diversas. Los aldeanos empezaron a aplaudir siguiendo el compás, unos le echaban porras la maestra para que siguiera, Shifu quería que se lo tragará la tierra, nunca había sentido tanta pena en su vida.

La canción tan pronto cómo empezó acabó, los aldeanos aplaudieron al talento de la furiosa, Junjie y los leopardos asentían contentos por la muestra.

—Bueno maestra Víbora creo que ahora deberé…

—¡Espere! —interrumpió Tigresa —, quiero yo hacer algo antes de que continúe.

—Pero creí que usted no quería hacerlo.

—No es por él —dijo mirando a Po quién desviaba la mirada apenado y triste —, es por mí, así que quiero hacerlo.

—Bueno —dijo Junjie sonriente —, ¡adelante!

Tigresa con ademán indicó a los músicos los cuales asintieron al unísono, ya estaban preparados para iniciar. Las palmas comenzaron a sonar a un compás despacio, mientras la guitarra adornaba y producía la melodía, podía sentirse tristeza en las notas, pero aun así no dejaba de ser un gusto para el oído.

 _Siento un vacío_

 _Que me lleva y hasta ti,_

 _Donde más duele_

 _Y no sé ya si vivir._

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaba muy inspirada. Todos enmudecieron ante su dulce voz, no podían comprender de dónde provenía ese sentimiento de dolor.

 _Entre tus manos,_

 _Y el amor que yo te di,_

 _Mientras mi alma_

 _Se queda sola y sin ti._

Una lágrima resbaló del ojo de Tigresa, Po sintió cómo una lanza lo atravesaba, un frío áspero y doloroso se hizo presente en su pecho. Shifu no podía quitar sus ojos de esa imagen, ¡su hija sufriendo por culpa de Po!, eso lo hizo enojar un poco, pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

 _Camina entre las nubes_

 _El aire que poco a poco se va;_

 _Mi mundo se hace pequeño_

 _En la inmensidad._

Abrió los ojos aún bañados en lágrimas y las castañuelas acompañaban el compás de las palmas.

 _Siento el agua tan fría y bebo_  
 _Tu boca cuando me la das,_  
 _Y mi risa se hace triste_  
 _Al ver tu falsedad._

Po desvió la mirada tratando de no verla a los ojos, ahora se sentía un asco, alguien estúpido y maldito, un niño pequeño del cual se había enamorado "Tigresa".

 _Hiere, hiere, hiere, mi corazón muere,_

 _Hiere, hiere, hiere, el amor que me das, duele... como me duele..._

Los recuerdos inundaron su mente, la primera misión que completaron juntos; en la cual ella no podía soportar su actitud infantil, pero que al final pudieron complementarse y devolver la estatua. Cuando se fue al Templo de Granate con la maestra Mugan; cómo su vida se volvió monótona en ese corto tiempo, pero que a él le pareció una eternidad, pero terminado el día ella le demostró lo que era capaz de hacer con tal de que no cambiara y que sólo dedicarse a entrenar era malo.

 _Nace la melodía_

 _Que ensalza la verdad;_

 _Tenebrosa se esconde_

 _En mi alma,_

 _Jugando con tu pelo,_

 _La brisa de tu boca._

Tigresa bailaba al son de las palmas y las castañuelas, Po estaba en una crisis existencial, infundada por su miedo al rechazo, debí admitirlo; amaba a Tigresa a más que nada en el mundo, incluso por encima del wu shu, pero quién le estaba cantando no era Tigresa, era una proyección imaginaria que nada tenía que ver con ella.

 _Y es que siento_

 _Que el amor es libre,_

 _Como la tormenta_

 _Que nunca se va,_

 _Como las caricias que tú me das._

El abrazo que le dio Tigresa al saber que no había muerto después de la extracción de su chi a manos de Ke-Pa, en ese entonces sintió una gran descarga eléctrica que viajo pro todo su cuerpo, pues ese simple contacto fue suficiente para aceptar los sentimientos que emanaban de él al verla, estar cerca y convivir con ella.

 _Hiere, hiere, hiere, mi corazón muere,_

 _Hiere, hiere, hiere, el amor que me das, duele... como me duele..._

Un leve sollozo salió de la boca de Po, pero lo reprimió rápidamente, pues no era el momento de mostrarse débil, no ante Junjie, el cual, al igual que los demás aldeanos, estaba hipnotizado con el cantar de la felina.

 _Hiere, hiere, hiere, mi corazón muere,_

 _Hiere, hiere, hiere, el amor que me das, duele... como me duele..._

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la gente derrama lágrimas por ese sentimiento que fue difícil no poder evitarlo, los leopardos se limpiaban con un pañuelo, incluso Junjie lloró.

—No esperaba que lloraras Junjie —dijo Shifu mofándose de él.

—¡Cállate Shifu!, soy malvado, pero tengo sentimientos —se sacudió la nariz con un pañuelo conteniendo los sollozos.

—¿Entonces qué decidió? —preguntó Víbora con impaciencia.

—Que… —Los otros leopardos llegaron interrumpiendo la respuesta que iba a dar.

—Maestro, Temutai fue derrotado —dijo uno de ellos.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó desconcertado.

—Sí, por el ganso mensajero —Po y Shifu voltearon a verse, no podían creer lo que decía.

—Eso es imposible, él es más débil que el cocinero de fideos.

—¡Oiga! —exclamó Po molesto por el insulto hacia su padre.

—¡Silencio!

5

Nadie articulaba palabra alguna, sólo quedaban ellos dos, Grulla yacía en el suelo noqueado, Mono tenía desgarrado parte de su camisa, Zeng tenía el bastón roto a la mitad, respiraban con agitación, el combate era brutal, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado.

Los aldeanos murmuraban cosas sobre el combate, incluso sobre la situación del Palacio para que ambos actuasen así. Pero no podían irse de ahí, algo dentro de ellos les decía que se quedaran. Un golpe y todo acabaría, ninguno se movía, sólo analizaban a su contrincante, un movimiento falso y cualquiera de los dos caería.

Mono saltó con un punto definido, Zeng de igual forma lo hizo, sólo se oyó un gran estruendo, el derrotado cayó, el vencedor sonrió.

6

Era algo que ni en un millón de años se vería, pero Junjei temía por Zeng, puesto que si era verídico, ahora él también sería una amenaza a sus planes.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa con el resultado? —preguntó Víbora fastidiada, con la cajita aún en la cola, Shifu seguía nervioso por el futuro de su cajita.

—Bueno, mentí, sólo quería divertirme, leopardos atrápenlas —los leopardos así lo hicieron, Tigresa no pudo defenderse, puesto que en su estado actual nada podía hacer, sus castañuelas cayeron, Po frunció el ceño molesto, la rabia se apoderó de él.

—¡Déjenla! —sacó tal fuerza de sí que rompió las cuerdas, algo nunca antes visto en él.

Shifu quedó pasmado formando una perfecta "O" con la boca, nunca se hubiese imaginado la rabia de Po, puesto que él era muy pacífico. Lanzó una patada voladora hacia uno de los felinos mandándolo a volar cinco metros, al otro conectando un golpe directo a la cien noqueándolo. Tigresa estaba impresionada por esa muestra de preocupación por ella, sonrió, pues el panda había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia ella.

No tardaron en llegar los cuatro felinos restantes, atacaron a Po, Víbora liberó a Shifu y él ayudó a Po, no tardaron en derrotarlos. Junjie sonrió, todavía tenía una pieza fundamental en su poder, mostró la gema.

—¿La quieren? —preguntó burlándose.

—No hagas nada estúpido Junjie —advirtió Shifu.

—¿Cómo qué? —alzó la mano y la lanzó al aire, Shifu sudó frío —, ¿eso? —iba a burlarse, pero un pedazo de bastón le dio en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, detrás de él estaba Zeng, quién arrastraba a Mono y cargaba a Grulla, todos estaban atónitos.

—¡La gema Po! —Po saltó tratando de atraparla, pero se le resbaló de las manos—, ¡no! —gritó espantado Shifu, peor estando a un metro de caer, Mantis salió de un escondite y la atrapó, los colores del amanecer estaban por concluir, debían darse prisa.

—¡Po!, trae a Tigresa —ella le dio a Po una mirada coqueta, el oso se sonrojó —, y Víbora, si vienes, te daré un beso —ella chilló de emoción —, pero tienes que hacer que Mantis y Zeng vengan junto con Mono y Grulla.

—Claro hermoso —se acercó a ellos y les susurró algo en el oído a ambos, algo que los hizo sonreír y sintieron.

—¡Vamos!

Los tres últimos rayos del sol estaban por ocultarse, se posicionaron exactamente en el lugar donde ocurrió la catástrofe.

—Bueno hermoso, mi recompensa —ella le plantó un beso en los labios, Shifu expandió los ojos a más no poder, él ya no volvería a ver a su estudiante de la misma forma, y tomaría tiempo poder borrarse esa muestra de su mente.

—¿Y nosotros qué? —preguntaron al unísono Mantis y Zeng.

—No coman ansias chicos —ellos refunfuñaron cómo respuesta.

Tigresa miraba a Po con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de que la defendiera y él correspondía esa muestra.

—Bueno Po, te extrañaré —le dio un beso en los labios cómo despedida.

—Y yo a ti Margarita, te amo —una lágrima rodo por su regordeta mejilla.

—Es hora de irse, fue un gusto convivir un rato contigo —dijo en un tono de lujuria, Po tragó grueso.

—Po, debemos saltar al momento que la gema caiga, uno, dos tres —lanzó la gema al piso, ellos saltaron y un brillo iluminó el Salón, los rayos de luz se metieron. Todos volvieron a la normalidad, comenzaban a despertar, cómo si hubiesen estando en un trance.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Grulla despertando.

—Se los contaré mañana —dijo Shifu —, ha sido un día largo, vayan a dormir —ellos asintieron y se dirigieron a las habitación, pero Po detuvo a Tigresa.

—¿Qué pasa Po? —él sonrió, ella le confundió esa muestra de parte de él —, se me olvido darte esto —sacó de sus bolsillo las castañuelas, las puso en las manos de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después retirarse.

Ella se quedó mirando los pedazos de madera, después vio la luna, la cual estaba llena, la contempló durante tres horas más.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy... (estalla en llanto y toma un pañuelo para detener las lágrimas), si hasta aquí llegó esta historia, mi primera comedia, a la que atesoraré por siempre, les agradezco a ustedes mis lectores que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Bueno, ahora a la sorpresa:**

 **Cómo me gustó tanto ésta historia, y viendo que a ustedes les encantó, estoy pensando hacer un epílogo, cómo un regalo hacia ustedes, pero eso dependerá si ustedes quieren, pueden dejar su opinión en los comentarios.**

 **Bueno, sin más que agregar, sólo que los invito a leer mis otras historias (ya saben lo de siempre), y Utopía, mi fic en colaboración con little Tigress... nos vemos hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	6. Epílogo

**Por fin, ¡Por fin terminé esta historia depsués de meses!, ahora si no tengo nada que agregar ya que las ansias me consumen, pero debo aclarar algo la mención que hago es de unos amigos músicos de Melbourne, Australia que tienen un gurpo musical que se llama La Rumba y quise homeneajarlos con esa pequeña mención, que espero la noten.**

 **La canciones son:**

 **Gispy Kings: Sin ella y Djobi djoba**

 **Sin más preámbulos, vamo a comenzar...**

* * *

 **Carnaval de la primavera**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde los acontecimientos de la gema, los ciudadanos del Valle restauraban algunas de las fachadas que fueron víctimas del combate entre los leopardos, Temutai, Junjie, Zeng, Grulla y Mono, sin contar al Guerrero Dragón en ello. Con el tiempo los hechos se nublaron, al punto de ser un mito sacado de la imaginación de unos niños. Para todos nada había ocurrido.

Po y Shifu hablaron con los más afectados, y les pidieron que jamás mencionaran ni un solo detalle de ello, esto con el fin de proteger la dignidad de los maestros y Zeng. Junjie fue arrestado y llevado a la prisión al igual que sus secuaces y Temutai. La gema fue guardada en una sala de reliquias antiguas y destructivas al igual que el rollo.

Al explicarles a los Cinco y a Zeng lo ocurrido, eliminando las partes vergonzosas y traumáticas de la situación, casi estallaron de vergüenza, no sólo pro que no recordaban nada, sino por la descripción de sus contrapartes, pero la más afectada por eso era Tigresa; ella no cantaba ni bailaba, y jamás lo haría, defendería su orgullo hasta el final, por su parte Zeng se sentía mal debido al haber asaltado a las personas y amenazarlas con una daga.

Pero todo quedó resuelto a partir de entonces, la paz reinaba: la gente caminaba, vendía, compraba y hacía un montón de actividades que el día a día les exigía, pero en ese tiempo la actitud era más alegre, pues esa noche daría inicio el _Carnaval de la primavera_ ; en el cuál se rinde tributo al renacer del verdor que cubría el Valle, al igual que simbolizaba la unión: tanto fraternal cómo amorosa.

Varios puestos parecían entrar, algunos ni siquiera parecían ser de China, más bien eran de otros territorios, incluso especies muy raras, eran comerciantes dispuestos a vender su mercancía en el Valle. Había miles de puestos: de comida, de ropa; algunas muy exóticas, otras demasiado atrevidas para algunas mentes y otras muy coloridas, también algunas jugueterías; esto era principalmente llamativo para los niños. Pero podía de igual forma apreciarse los juegos; en los que podían demostrar su inteligencia, astucia o fuerza, con el fin de ganar un premio y divertirse un rato.

Pero lo mejor de todo era el baile con el que finalizaba la inauguración; en la cual elegían a la mejor pareja de baile y disparaban fuegos artificiales.

En esos días ninguno de los puestos locas perdían el tiempo y acaparaban un buen lugar para poder ganar buenos ingresos debido a que también venían ciudadanos de otros lados a disfrutar del espectáculo debido a la fama que precedía al Valle de la Paz debido a ser la casa de los más grandes héroes de China.

1

Miraba al vacío, perdido en sus pensamientos, los recuerdos lo atosigaban día y noche, en sus sueños más profundos podía sentirla, su calidez y viveza, al igual que podía saborear esos dulces labios de fresa.

 _—¿Te han dicho que eres grandioso osito? —él sonreía, ella era muy seductora si se lo proponía y lograba atraparlo en un enervante ambiente del cuál no quería escapar._

 _—Tú eres la primera que me lo dice —decía de forma muy serena._

 _—Entonces, ¿porque simplemente me dejaste ir?—preguntó haciendo que algo dentro de él se rompiera._

 _—No lo sé —dijo al mismo tiempo que su voz se quebraba y sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos —, tal vez mi miedo hizo que regresara a esta horrible realidad, dónde tú no existes._

 _—Eres muy predecible pandita —lo besó de nueva cuenta —, pero no importa, yo siempre estaré para ti cuando más lo quieras, aquí estaré… aquí estaré —la voz se fue apagando hasta que su figura desapareció junto con su corazón._

 _—¡Margarita!_

—¡Po despierta! —gritó el señor Ping sacándolo de su trance, entonces fue cuando vio cómo los demás comensales lo miraban con rareza, sus mejilla redondas cambiaron a un color rojizo como el tomate —. Ustedes sigan comiendo —y no faltó decir más para que continuaran, Po se agachó en un rincón del lado este, estaba muy avergonzado por ello, Ping lo comprendía aunque a veces no lo pareciera.

—Lo siento pá —dijo con voz quebrada, Ping colocó un ala en su hombro.

—Hijo, puedo sentir tu dolor, aún extrañas a la otra Tigresa, lo has ocultado bien hasta ahorita —Po asintió derrotado —, al igual cómo cuando te comiste mis muebles de bambú, sólo durante una semana —rio ante ese último recuerdo —, pero es hora de que afrontes la realidad y el problema, debes arrancarlo de raíz o continuará haciéndote daño.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

—¿Has hablado con Tigresa? —Po levantó la mirada ante esa pregunta y se dirigió al señor Ping —. Veo que no.

—¿En algo funcionará eso? —Ping asintió sonriente.

—Porque entonces sabrás si los sentimientos son correspondidos —Po reaccionó, el consejo era grandioso, y cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera volverse realidad.

—Gracias pá —lo abrazó casi estrangulándolo.

—Está bien Po, ahora ve con ella —dijo casi sin aire, Po al darse cuenta de ello lo soltó.

—Perdón —se disculpó sintiéndose muy tonto por ello.

—Ahora no importa hijo, ve —Po asintió y se fue corriendo saliendo del restaurante.

—Crecen tan rápido —dijo al mismo tiempo que le salía una lagrimita de su ojo derecho la cual se limpiaba con su ala derecha.

2

Se encontraba en posición de loto, meditaba, trataba de resolver algunas dudas que le causaban vergüenza hablar con alguien, incluso con su amiga Víbora, eran dos semanas seguidas, ya no sabía qué hacer ante ello, por eso debía de encontrar respuestas en su interior y quizás daría con ellas.

 _Empezó a desabrocharse el vestido por la espalda, él abrió la boca a más no poder._

— _¿Qué… estás haciendo? —tartamudeaba nervioso._

— _Demostrando lo que siento por ti —los ojos de él se expandieron cómo dos platos, el vestido cayó revelando su verdadera naturaleza —, ¿te gusta? —no parecía consciente en ese instante, pero el miedo y la sorpresa se lo estaban comiendo —, no hace falta que me lo digas, también sientes lo mismo por mí, aunque trates de negarlo, tus ojos me lo dicen —acarició su cara con sus manos y entonces unió sus labios con los de él en un profundo beso._

No sabía con exactitud que significaban esos sueños o porque los soñaba, pero siempre se repetía lo mismo; ella vestía una prenda entallada y larga hasta el tobillo de color roja; adornada con varios volantes en la falda como en las mangas, y ese extraño acento que transmitía al hablar.

— _¡Déjenla! —sacó tal fuerza de sí que rompió las cuerdas, algo nunca antes visto en él._ _Lanzó una patada voladora hacia uno de los felinos mandándolo a volar cinco metros, al otro conectando un golpe directo a la cien noqueándolo. Estaba impresionada por esa muestra de preocupación por ella, sonrió._

 _Lo miraba con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de que la defendiera y él correspondía esa muestra._

— _Bueno, te extrañaré —le dio un beso en los labios cómo despedida._

— _Y yo a ti, te amo —una lágrima rodo por su regordeta mejilla._

Abrió los ojos de forma abrupta, respiraba agitadamente, ese último había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, ya no podía controlar la situación, necesitaba respuestas de forma urgente, aunque fueran del aire mismo.

—¿Qué rayos me pasa? —se preguntó a sí misma, un durazno cayó del árbol, lo tomó y comió un poco, su néctar era exquisito, ningún durazno en toda China igualaría su sabor.

—¿Por qué estás preocupada? —preguntó una voz bastante familiar en el aire que ella reconocería bien, miró para todos lados, pero no había nadie.

—¿Maestro Oogway? —pero nada a su alrededor, ni una onda de viento —, ahora me estoy volviendo loca.

—Eso puede ser, pero estoy aquí arriba —dijo una vez más la misma voz, miró hacia arriba, estaba sentado en la rama del durazno riendo de la situación.

—Oh gran maestro —se reverenció con respeto, pero luego reflexionó colocándose en posición de combate —, o tal vez eres Junjie tratando de engañarme.

—Buena deducción, pero Junjie está ahorita mismo en la prisión y él utiliza la técnica de presencia fantasmal —sonrió al ver como Tigresa se disculpaba por ello.

—¿Pero qué hace aquí? —de un saltó bajó poniéndose frente a ella.

—Como en mi vida terrenal, cuando algunos de ustedes tienen un problema, yo suelo aconsejarles por medio de manifestaciones simples pero muy directas: ligeras brisas, "pétalos que vuelan por ahí sin rumbo alguno", vibraciones del suelo —Tigresa estaba asombrada por dicha revelación.

—¿Y por qué se ha manifestado en su forma terrenal? —cuestionó algo confundida la felina.

—Porque lo tuyo es más serio, no por la situación exterior, sino por la interior —dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba ubicado su corazón.

—¿Mi corazón? —él asintió.

—Te sorprendería saber cómo el amor influye en muchos campos energéticos, pero eso tú lo conoces, pero nunca lo has vivido en carne propia, hasta este día.

—¿A qué se refiere? —interrogó deseosa por la respuesta.

—Verás… —algo la alertó detrás de ella, pero al voltear era solo una rama que cayó del árbol.

—¿Qué es lo que iba a decirme…? —pero su presencia había desaparecido —, ¿maestro Oogway?... —suspiró derrotada y con enojo por no saber la respuesta de su situación ni de lo que le hablaba Oogway.

3

Caminaba a través de los puestos, muy coloridos y de un ambiente muy alegre, los diferentes objetos que vendían, eran diversos y muy enigmáticos, pero algo captó su atención, sobresalía de la mayoría de las cosas que estaban colgadas en ese puesto: un collar del ying y el yang forrado alrededor de rubí, el cuál brillaba con intensidad, un rojo carmesí podía apreciarse, se acercó tratando de tomarlo, pero un pedazo de madera golpeó su mano derecha.

—¡Oiga!, ¿por qué hizo eso? —dijo al causante del golpe, el cual estaba a un lado suyo; tenía un turbante negro en la cabeza, una gran túnica blanca, era un camello bactriano.

—Eso no se toca —dijo con un acento muy extraño* —, al menos que puedas ganarlo.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —el vendedor negó con la cabeza, levantó una tela rojiza que estaba detrás de él, revelando un juego; el cuál consistía en ensartar tres flechas en un círculo de madera que tenía un punto rojo mediano, para que este accionara una especie de catapulta que lanzaría hacia él unas bolas de tela roja, eran cincuenta en total.

—Si logras atrapar más de diez, ¡felicidades!, puedes tomar lo que quieras.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —estaba decidido a ganarlo.

—Cinco yuans por tiro —Po sacó de sus bolsillos cinco yuans y pagó, el señor le dio las tres estacas.

—Muy bien.

—Ahora puedes comenzar —Po asintió sonriente.

 _Te daré_

 _El amor que no has tenido_

 _Para vivir sufriendo_

 _Te amo, pero nunca lo he olvidado_

 _Te amo_

Po tiró las estacas, en menos de tres segundos la catapulta arrojó las bolas, de forma veloz empezó a atraparlas, pero la gravedad fue más rápida y cayeron al suelo, logrando tomar sólo cinco. El señor sonrió al mismo tiempo que iba por las bolas que cayeron y las ponía de nuevo en la catapulta.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima.

—No, deme otro tiro —sacó otros cinco yuans y pagó.

—Adelante y suerte —dijo el señor divertido por la situación.

 _Te amo, para vivir así_

 _Para vivir así_

 _¿Cómo podrías tu vivir?, sin ella_

 _Si no la quieres déjala_

 _Vivir en paz_

Ensartó de nueva cuenta las estacas, respiró concentrándose en su objetivo, atrapar el mayor número de bolas, la catapulta se disparó de nueva cuenta, él abrió los ojos y cómo si de un felino se tratase atrapaba las bolas muy rápido, pero de nuevo cayeron sin resultado alguno, sólo había podido atrapar nueve. Los ciudadanos se acercaron para ver cómo el Guerrero Dragón se sentía impotente por no ganar.

—Deme otra oportunidad —el señor sonrió malicioso debido a la situación.

—Sí así lo desea —Po pagó otros cinco yuans, le entregó las estacas nuevamente.

—Pero antes deme un costal para amárramelo a la cintura —el camello se extrañó pero se la extendió de todas formas.

—¿Preparado panda? —Po sólo se concentró en la catapulta.

—Sí —ensartó, sin ver al círculo, las estacas, se colocó en la posición del jinete, la catapulta disparó.

 _¿Cómo podrías tu vivir?, sin ella_

 _Si no la quieres déjala_

 _Vivir en paz_

Extendiendo las manos hacia todos lados, cómo si golpeara mil enemigos, capturaba y metías las bolas en el costal, la mandíbula de cada uno de los ciudadanos se desencajó, y más porque los estaba efectuando con los ojos cerrados.

 _Te daré_

 _El amor que no has tenido_

 _Para vivir sufriendo_

 _Te amo, pero nunca lo he olvidado_

 _Te amo_

El color del señor cambió de café oscuro a blanco, el costal tenía cuarentainueve bolas, pero faltaba una… todos voltearon a ver cómo estaba destinada a caer al suelo, pero de forma sorprendente, con su pie Po la detuvo y la lanzó al aire para finalmente meterla al costal, se lo desamarró y entregó al señor, el cuál parecía paralizado.

—Aquí tiene —el señor lo tomó de forma monótona sin verlo de frente.

—Puedes tomar cinco cosas por capturar las cinco, algo que jamás creí ver —dijo de la misma forma monótona.

—Muy bien —tomó el collar del ying y el yang, miró como Yang, Chen y Lam lo observaban impresionados —, ustedes agarren lo que quieran, si me disculpan, me retiro.

—Gracias Po.

 _¿Cómo podrías tu vivir?, sin ella_

 _Si no la quieres déjala_

 _Vivir en paz_

El sonido que efectuaban las guitarras al mismo tiempo que el compás de las palmas hacían el ritmo era simplemente majestuoso, nadie podía negar eso, las últimas notas fueron tocadas finalizando la canción.

Un estallido de aplausos no se hizo esperar, eran grandes músicos de eso no había duda, los músicos se reverenciaban en agradecimiento por las muestras de admiración, el costal que tenían delante de ellos era llenado poco a poco por los ciudadanos y visitantes que estuvieron contemplándolos.

—Grulla, ve y darles algo —dijo Víbora maravillada con la muestra que ellos presentaron.

—Son muy buenos, pero no tengo dinero para darles —dijo él, Víbora rodó los ojos molesta y fue hacia ellos poniendo diez yuans en el costal.

—¡Oh qué sorpresa verla señorita! —dijo el líder de los músicos —Mono, Mantis y Grulla se extrañaron por eso.

—¿Por qué lo dice?, ¿nos hemos visto en alguna parte? —preguntó ella confusa.

—Sí, usted nos pidió que tocáramos un ritmo cuando bailó para aquel zorro que tenía un leopardo a su servicio —Víbora arqueó una ceja demasiado confundida.

—¿Habla de Junjie? —el líder asintió.

—Incluso tocamos con la tigresa Margarita dos veces, una en el restaurante del ganso y otra frente al mismo Junjie.

—Ah… —no sabía cómo reaccionar, no tenía sentido lo que ellos dijeron, pero luego recordó lo que Shifu les había dicho hace tres semanas y todo concordó —. Fue un gusto volver a verlo, nos vemos —los demás abrieron su boca confundidos por aquella respuesta, ella pasó frente a ellos retirándose del lugar, los demás la siguieron.

—¿Porque dijiste eso? —preguntó Mono.

—Sí, no tiene sentido —siguió Mantis.

—Ahorita les explico porque lo hice.

4

El atardecer se hizo presente, inhalaba y exhalaba, todo era lento, estaba calmada, mucho más que horas antes, la frase retumbaba en su mente _lo tuyo es más serio, no por la situación exterior, sino por la interior_ , eso la confundía más que sus sueños, eso le estaba comenzando a generar jaqueca.

—Saben que —habló al aire —, ya no dejaré que esto me afecte, si descubro la respuesta bien, si no pues ni modo, ya estuvo bien de tantas dudas y preguntas.

—¡Tigresa!, ¿estás ahí? —esa voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda —estaba subiendo las escaleras, volteó levantándose del suelo. Llegó hasta ella, estaba demasiado exhausto.

—Po, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendida, pero estaba temblando, su corazón bombeaba sangre más rápido de lo normal y un extraño calor la invadió.

—Vine a buscarte para conversar acerca de algo —eso le captó su atención, pero algo muy en lo profundo de ella le decía que era una mala idea, que desertará antes de que se arrepintiera por ello.

—¿Acerca de qué Po? —Po desvió la mirada con nerviosismo, sus dedos comenzaron a entrelazarse entre sí, casi pareciendo un juego, pero era un tic propio de cuando la vergüenza e inseguridad le ganaban.

—Bueno… este… para comenzar… —sus mejillas se enrojecieron a tal grado de parecer un rábano maduro, Tigresa arqueó una ceja entre divertida y con pena ajena. Pero algo dentro de su cabeza lo iluminó, sacó de su bolsillo el collar, Tigresa expandió los ojos al verlo, brillaba con intensidad, además era bello —, quiero darte esto —eso la tomó por sorpresa, jamás habría imaginado eso de él.

—¿Por qué Po? —él sonrió con mucha ansiedad, se acercó a ella y se le colgó, y para sorpresa de él, ella no se negó ni hizo el intento por evitarlo.

—Porque aunque mi cabeza y la racionalidad me hicieron desistir e incluso me tendieron la trampa diciendo hace tres semanas que había hecho lo correcto, mi corazón terminó por aclararme las cosas de una vez por todas, y no voy a permitir por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia que te alejes de mí —seguía sin entender nada, ni lo que había dicho Oogway, ni lo que acaba de decir Po.

—¿A qué te refieres con…? —ella no alcanzó a completar su pregunta debido a que el panda había unido sus labios con los de ella, era un beso muy apasionado que ella jamás hubiera imaginado, pero no quiso detenerlo, incluso dejó que siguiera.

Él podía sentir la esencia de Margarita, su sabor a fresa, su gran pasión, incluso su corazón transmitía melodía. Los recuerdos dentro de la cabeza comenzaron a brotar de cero.

— _Hola pequeño hombrecillo —habló —, ¿has visto por aquí a mi rumba?_

 _—No sé de qué me hablas Tigresa._

 _—No sé de quién me hablas, mi nombre es Margarita Cortés, soy de Andalucía y tocó las castañuelas —dijo volviendo a tocar.._

— _¡Maestro Shifu! —exclamó Po al ver detenido a su maestro, estaba comiendo un dumpling, pegándosele unas migajas, miró al panda, el tiempo se detuvo para ella, una rumba sonó dentro de su cabeza, sonrió soñadoramente, ella se acercó hacia él danzando y agitando las castañuelas. Él la miraba con la boca abierta, no podía reaccionar._

 _—¡Olé!, ¡menudo hermoso que he encontrado! —exclamaron sus labios sonriendo, la quijada de Po se desencajó aún más._

 _—¿Qué? —gritó Shifu molesto por ese cumplido hacia Po —, ¡Tigresa!, digo Margarita, ¿qué rayos dices?_

 _—Lo que siento por supuesto, y tú mi peludo osito —con su mano derecha acarició su barbilla y puso su dedos índice en sus labios —, eres demasiado adorable —Po enrojeció hasta el punto de parecer una olla de presión que en cualquier momento sacaría todo el humo._

 _Pasó frente a ellos contoneando las cadera, Po tragó grueso y Shifu frunció el ceño._

— _¿Se puede saber a dónde vas Tigresa? —preguntó con cierta molestia._

— _A la pequeña villa por supuesto, voy a ver qué hacéis aquí para divertiros, pero antes de ello —se acercó a Po y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha —, más tarde recibirás otros osito._

Se separaron, jadeaban, no sabían cómo reaccionar, seguían viéndose a los ojos, la pasión podía sentirse en sus miradas, la emoción se adueñaba del momento, las almas se hablan sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna.

El silencio inundó el lugar y abarcó todo el tiempo, el atardecer culminó dando paso a la luna que salía por las montañas saludando y deseando cosas buenas.

—¿Quieres bajar al festival? —preguntó finalmente Po después de tanto tiempo.

—Sí —se tomaron de las manos, aún sonrojados y bajaron al pueblo.

Las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad, pues los guiaban en su camino, desde el techo del Palacio una figura, la cual estaba apoyada en su largo bastón los observaba.

—Te dije Tigresa, el corazón puede definir muchas cosas de tu destino —un gran manto de pétalos lo cubrió desapareciendo finalmente.

5

Todos estaban reunidos para dar comienzo al gran festival, la emoción podía sentirse en los alrededores, los maestros del Palacio paseaban por los distintos puestos, Víbora al igual que Grulla compraban distintas cosas; pinceles, listones, florecillas, pergaminos, pintura, etc.

—Veo alumnos que han conseguido lo que necesitan —dijo el maestro Shifu sorprendiendo a todos.

—Maestro Shifu, ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó Mantis que estaba encima del hombro de Mono.

—Quise disfrutar un poco de la diversión de la demás gente —pero su vista captó unas figuras de acción, entre ellas una del maestro Yao que estaba sentado meditando, la emoción pudo notarse en su cara, los demás se confundieron ante ello.

—¿Qué le sucede maestro? —preguntó ahora Mono, Shifu al darse cuenta de ello rectificó su postura.

—Nada, pueden seguir divirtiéndose —Mono y Mantis se vieron confundidos pero decidieron restarle importancia.

—Esa figura será mía —susurró para el mismo.

—Muy bien ciudadanos, estamos a punto de inaugurar este maravilloso evento _El carnaval de la primavera_ que todos los años se realiza —habló con un cono de bambú el señor Ping, el cual era el anfitrión de ese año —, y para ambientar más esta celebración nos acompañaran este grandioso grupo, los cuáles son unos músicos excelente, _La Rumba_ —los músicos se reverenciaron.

—Ahora sin más preámbulos comencemos —los demás ciudadanos y foráneos empezaron a visitar varios puestos.

Entraron, todos los contemplaron; se veían el uno al otro sonriendo, el maestro Shifu estaba que explotaba de ira, el señor Ping sonrió feliz por su hijo. Víbora estaba boquiabierta al igual que Grulla, Mono y Mantis tenían los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión.

Los músicos empezaron a tocar una melodía, la cual se podía sentir un ritmo pegajoso que incitaba a cualquiera a bailar. Po giró al mismo tiempo que extendió su mano hacia Tigresa y pronunció:

—¿Quieres bailar Margarita? —ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Eres un payaso Po —le tomó la mano y se dirigieron al centro de la calle mientras que todos aun no digerían la situación.

Parecían que giraban alrededor de un círculo al mismo tiempo que giraban sobre su propio eje y pisoteaban el suelo cada cuarto compás.

 _Ay niña_

 _Yo te encuentro_

 _Solita por la calle_

 _Yo me siento enamorado_

 _Yo me siento triste solo_

Tigresa se deslizaba hacia adelante alzando la rodilla izquierda y girando su brazos levantándolos y bajándolos con una velocidad media al mismo tiempo que daba un giro, mientras Po la seguía cómo si fuese su sombra.

 _Djobi djoba_

 _Cada día te quiero más_

 _Djobi djobi djobi djoba_

 _Cada día te quiero más_

 _Djobi djobi djobi djoba_

 _Cada día te quiero más_

Ellos aplaudían al compás que la música les indicaba, los músicos estaban impresionados, pero recordaron quién era la maestra y sonrieron felices por ellos.

 _Que lo me importa_

 _Que la distancia_

 _Ya no nos separe_

 _Yo me contento me retiro_

 _Y no me diga ay_

 _Para allá_

Los demás ciudadanos siguiendo el ejemplo de ellos empezaron a bailar llenando casi todo el espacio disponible. Víbora sonreía con ellos, pero por dentro algo le encelaba de la habilidad de Tigresa en el baile.

Tigresa sacó las castañuelas y comenzó a ejecutarlas al mismo tiempo que la canción durara.

 _Djobi djoba_

 _Cada día te quiero más_

 _Djobi djobi djobi djoba_

 _Cada día te quiero más_

 _Djobi djobi djobi djoba_

 _Cada día te quiero más_

Los músicos estaban sacando todo lo que podían de sí con esa canción la gente se alegraba y reía, la felicidad se expandía por todos los rincones habidos y por haber. Las palmas que los ciudadanos ejecutaban con los músicos al unísono generaban una gran ola de sonidos que llegaban al fondo del corazón y lograba adentrarse a lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, eso era la belleza de esa música. La canción terminó, Po y Tigresa se besaron.

—Al fin —dijo Mono cruzando los brazos sonriendo por sus amigos.

—Creo que Po entrenará más duro de lo normal —mencionó Mantis.

—Pero ellos ganaran esta noche —comentó Grulla.

—Sí, pero su felicidad no podrá ser destruida por nada ni por nadie —finalizó Víbora para que luego la gran ovación de parte de todos los ciudadanos se extendiera por todo el Valle de la Paz en este _Carnaval de la primavera._

 **Fin**

* * *

*Es acento árabe

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora sí, es definitivo, aquí quedó esta historia, la cual marcó un antes y un después en mi pequeña historia en FanFiction, esto debido a que es mi primera comedia y ha finalizado, creo que forma sublime, mucho mejor a cómo la imagine al principio, y antes que nada, un escritor no sería nada sin sus lectores:**

 **Nyu-enaiviV: Debo decirlo, tú, que un año atrás, o antes de que me decidiera a crear mi primer escrito de Kung Fu Panda, leí tu fic y me impresionó y jamás imaginé que aquella escritora tan talentosa fuera mi primer comentario en esta, mi primera comedia, de antemano gracias por eso y por darte una vuelta por mi primer fanfic, el cuál es "El honor de un guerrero".**

 **SantoryuSekai: Que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia, te invito de todo corazón a que te des una vuelta por las demás sé que te gustarán, o ya de perdido te van a entretener.**

 **The Outsider: Creéme que tus comentarios eran hilarantes y me motivaban a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias por ello, te invito a que leas mis otras historias.**

 **TheAlienHeart: Que puedo decir de ustedes dos (sí, tu 1915 y de la oscuridad), 1915 me motivaba a seguir y de la oscuridad era una bomba, sus comentarios me sacaban carcajadas a más no poder, y sé que en el pasado de la oscuridad y yo tuvimos un percance (Mi primer amor, esa historia que escribí el 15 de enero del 2015 no se me olvida y tampoco a ti), pero aún así me alegro de que te haya gustado esta historia y más la personalidad de Tigresa (digo Margarita, enserio que eres un maniaco), bueno espero que les haya gustado el epílogo a los dos.**

 **Little Tigress: Pues que te digo que no te haya comentado antes, pues nada nuevo, ese último comentario en esta historia me sacó una lagrimita (no lloré, lo juro… personaje misterioso: hay sí cómo no, sí hasta hiciste un barquito de papel y lo deslizaste en el lago que había logrado con ellas, yo: ¡cállate!), pero me agrada cómo comentas mis historias, de antemano gracias mi co-autora (Utopía, para que todos lo que lean este mensaje lo busquen en su perfil).**

 **andreuIR: Me agrada obtener un lector nuevo, bienvenida al mundo que crea mi imaginación lunática y sin sentido.**

 **Another Shadow: Sí, tal vez me exedí en algunas escenas pero es la magia de Disney (le lanzan una bomba por pendejo… perdón Dreamworks).**

 **Jair937: Que bueno que te gustará al igual que mi otra historia de Ed, Edd y Eddy (Bienvenido a la preparatoria, los invito a leerla para lo que se den el espacio de leer este mensaje).**

 **Flame n' Shadows: Aquí está el epílogo espero que te haya gustado y la espera no te haya decepcionado.**

 **Annima 3: Bienvenida a mis historias, espero que te haya gustado el epílogo,**

 **Veronica Gilbon: Y hemos aquí el tan esperado epílogo, espero lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Bueno sin más que agregar me despido. Su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
